


My Personal Superhero

by acercrea



Series: The Sven and Abby Chronicles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sore after a workout with the Bender Twins, so Sven comes over to help you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Personal Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this isn’t from my request queue or one of my multi chapter fics, but I was so excited to see Sven back yesterday that I had to finish this one first. I have been playing around with this idea for a couple of weeks, and I just had to finish it. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with Sven Bender. This is not for profit, just for fun.

I can’t move. All of my muscles are screaming at me. I don’t think I have ever been this sore in my entire life. I was fine when I was doing the exercises two days ago, and I was ok yesterday, but today I am lying in bed, unable to get up because every time I move so much as my pinky my entire body feels like it has been lit on fire.

I actually groan when my phone rings because I know that ring tone and I need to chew him out for putting me in this much pain. Very carefully, and with as few superfluous movements as possible I reach over and swipe my phone screen to answer the call and push the button to turn on speaker phone. “Remind me next time you and Lars ask me if I want to work out with you that the answer is no,” I project in the direction of the phone sitting on my night stand.

“Aww, is someone a little sore?” Sven asked with a chuckle.

“No, I was a little sore after the first time I attended a spinning class; I was a little sore after I helped Julia rearrange her living room; and I was a little sore after we moved you into your new flat. This is way more than a little sore. The only muscles in my body that are not screaming at me right now are in unmentionable areas. What did you and Lars do to me, Manni?” I grumbled.

“I’m sorry you are feeling bad, but in our defense I told you not to do all of those reps. What did you eat yesterday?” he asked me.

“Why?” I questioned warily.

“I am trying to show concern here, Abby, just answer the question,” Sven prompted.

“Um, Brötchen, pasta, salad, and some popcorn. I hope that satisfies your curiosity,” I commented drily.

“Was there meat or cheese with any of that?” he asked.

“There was parmesan on the pasta,” I answered.

“Ok, I will be over soon, I just have to stop by the store. Don’t go anywhere,” Sven ordered with a laugh.

“Sven? What do you mean you are coming over? Sven? Manni!” I shouted as I heard my phone beep to indicate that the call had ended.

With a groan I got out of bed very slowly and hobbled over to the shower. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but Sven was my best friend and I trusted him, even if his ideas were sometimes crazy. I also knew no matter what he was planning, I should definitely be prepared to leave my apartment.

I could hear him in the kitchen as I turned off the water and quickly toweled off and emerged into my bedroom, glad I had shut the door before getting in the shower. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and ran a brush through my hair before emerging from my room.

“So when I gave you a key to my apartment for emergencies I figured you would only use it for, you know, emergencies,” I teased him as I sat in the breakfast nook, watching him putter around my kitchen, moving between the stove, a cutting board on the counter, and the blender.

“Are you saying that this is not an emergency? I broke you and I am trying to fix it, let me work and stop pulling my leg. Drink this, Abs,” he ordered, setting a glass of water in front of me.

“Sorry, will you forgive me if I mention how good that smells?” I asked him, taking a sip from the glass.

“I might,” Sven responded as I grabbed a roll from the bag on the table, pulling pieces off of it and eating them.

“Yeah, it smells way better than the last time you cooked for me. Do you remember the disaster that was Chicken Breast ala Sven?” I joshed, throwing a piece of bread at him.

“Firstly, we were seventeen, how was I supposed to know that chicken could be black on the outside and raw on the inside? Second, that is a terrible apology. And finally, is that really the last time I cooked for you? Because I have gotten much better,” Sven insisted, pointing the spatula at me for emphasis.

“It is. You are however very good at making sure I am properly fed. You always order something or we go out to eat, much to the dismay of whoever you are dating at the time,” I replied cheekily.

“You know, sometimes I think you take pleasure in scaring off my girlfriends, Abs,” Sven sighed.

“I never do it on purpose. Why do you date such insecure women?” I asked with a shrug.

“I assure you none of them are insecure until they meet you. Speaking of women trying to sabotage my love life, my mother wanted me to remind you that you haven’t called her in almost a month. She says that she is expecting you to call soon to arrange a visit, and if you don’t she is going to show your mom the pictures from the fake wedding we had when we were 7,” Sven answered, chopping some fruit and putting it in the blender.

“Man, Mama Bender plays dirty. Ok, I will call her tomorrow. I swear if both of our mothers put a tenth of the effort they put into trying to figure out ways to make us realize we are in love with each other into curing diseases, every disease on the planet would be eradicated by now,” I noted as he poured the now liquid contents of the blender into 2 glasses.

“I know. I am pretty sure my mother has the china patterns for our wedding picked out. Do you want cheese on your eggs?” he asked me as he picked the spatula up again.

“Manni, you have known me your whole life. Have I ever said no to cheese on anything?” I asked as he moved the eggs around in the pan.

“Right, stupid question. Do you want to eat in here, or in the living room?” Sven questioned as he slid the contents of the pan onto 2 plates.

“As much as I don’t want to move, let’s go into the living room. There is a new episode of The Flash for us to watch,” I replied, using the table to gently push myself up with a groan as he put both plates and glasses onto a tray.

“Great, I have all of this, you just grab your water and the steak sauce,” Sven ordered, carefully picking up and balancing the tray.

“I don’t have steak sauce,” I countered.

“Check the fridge,” Sven called back as the door between the rooms swung shut behind him.

My curiosity overwhelmed me and I walked gingerly over to the fridge and opened the door.  On the second shelf down in the door, right at my eye level was in fact a bottle of steak sauce with a sticky note on it that read in Sven’s almost illegible scrawl, _told you that you had steak sauce_.

I picked up the bottle and grabbed my glass before making my way out of the kitchen. “Why did you buy me steak sauce if you knew you were making me eggs?” I asked as I set the two objects on the table in front of me before falling back on the couch with a wince.

“Because my steak, spinach, and egg white scramble is just not as good without steak sauce,” Sven shrugged, pouring sauce on his plate and offering me the bottle.

“And how is that supposed to make me feel better?” I asked, deciding to be a good sport and pour some of the sauce on my plate as well.

“Part of the reason you are so sore is because you didn’t have much protein yesterday. This is one of the meals that the trainers recommend for us after a tough training session. And since I know that there is no way I am going to be able to get you to drink a superfood smoothie, I made you the next best thing, your favorite smoothie with a huge scoop of protein powder. What do you think?” he asked as I cautiously took a bite.

“It is good. Definitely better than Chicken Breast ala Sven. Now, I don’t know about you, but I am ready to watch Grant Gustin fight some crime,” I told him as I pushed play and we both sat back to watch the show.

**

After The Flash, we put on Big Hero 6 and I laid my head down in Sven’s lap, relaxing as he ran his fingers through my hair absently. He and I had never been a couple, but we have been friends so long that it was not uncommon for us to casually, almost absently touch each other. Holding hands, casually draping an arm around one another, resting my head on his shoulder, these were all intimate behaviors he and I engaged in seemingly without thinking about it. We were just comfortable with one another, and after 25 years of friendship there were no boundaries left between us.

I must have fallen asleep because one minute Hiro was building micro-bots in his aunt’s garage and the next thing I knew the day had been saved and the team was heading home. I yawned and stretched before I remembered that that was a bad idea.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Sven teased in response to my groan.

“Did I really miss the whole movie?” I asked, as I sat up.

“Don’t worry, we can watch it again another time, you needed the rest. How do you feel?” Sven questioned as I scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder, absently intertwining our fingers as the movie wrapped up.

“Still sore, but the edge is gone. You are a miracle worker, have I ever told you that? I am truly impressed,” I told him.

“Glad to hear it,” he chuckled.

Silence settled between us as the credits rolled. Neither of us moved to put on another movie, we just sat there enjoying each other’s company. I started to think about how cool it would be to have your own personal super hero to help you out when you need it and to save the day when you get in over your head when I realized that I didn’t need a super hero; I had Sven. Anytime I needed help with anything, big or small, he was always there for me. He brought me soup and sat with me when I was sick; he brought ice cream and watched chick flicks with me when I got dumped; when anything good happened it didn’t feel real until I told him; when something bad happened, he was the only one I wanted to talk it through with, the only one who would sit with me until all of the huge things in my life seemed small again.

I was suddenly aware of things I had never noticed before. The way his shoulder perfectly supported my head; how his head gently lay against my own; his hand that fit my own as if they were made for nothing other than each other. I was in love with my best friend; there was no other interpretation for what I was currently feeling. Because I was all of those things for him too. I was the one he called when he was sick, when he got dumped, when he got news of any kind.

Before I could think about what I was saying I asked him, “Hey Sven, why do you always such good care of me?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just like seeing you happy,” he responded squeezing my hand.

At these words I slowly and very deliberately trailed the fingers of my free hand up his forearm, pausing slightly in the crease of his elbow, before tracing a path back down. And suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped in the room. There was electricity flowing between us, and whether it had been there all along or not, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to ignore it now. I lifted my head and turned slightly to face him as he also shifted and ran his fingers up my arm to my shoulder, the light touch raising goose bumps in its wake.

“Abs?” he asked me gently as his hand finally came to rest on my cheek. “Do you feel that?”

“Yes,” I breathed, leaning into the palm that was practically burning the flesh of my cheek. “Do you?”

“I can’t feel anything else,” he murmured, looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time. “I don’t think I can go back; make myself not feel this. What about you?”

“I don’t think back exists for me anymore. It has been replaced by something new in the span of a second. What do we do?” I asked, leaning in toward him slowly and almost without conscious thought.

“The only thing we can do. We go forward,” he responded and closed the small gap between our lips. He kissed me like he was a drowning man and I was the air he needed to live. It was hungry and almost had a desperate edge to it, like he was worried if he stopped kissing me the magic that had created this moment might be gone and he would never get to do this again. I tried to make him feel my surety, pass it to him with my lips and tongue, but it was hard to concentrate with him finding a new way to overwhelm my senses every second. I was lost in the feeling of his hands tangled in my hair, on my waist, on my hip, my cheekbones, gently caressing my neck, pulling me as close to him as possible, alternating between passion and reverence. When he moved from my lips to my neck, I lost myself completely but didn’t care, because I found him. The one man who had never and would never hurt me. The man I had loved all my life but never been in love with. The man who now held every part of me in his strong, capable hands and who I gave every part of myself to freely.

I didn’t come back to my senses until he pulled his lips away from me and rested his forehead on my own, drawing in shaky breaths. I became aware that I was running my hands up and down his bare torso and vaguely remembered taking his shirt off of him. I looked into his eyes, wondering if I had done something wrong to make him stop.

“Why are you stopping?” I asked, my voice husky and low with desire.

“Because if we don’t stop now, I am not going to be able to until I have fucked you senseless, and I want our first time to be more than just a sloppy, desperate shag on the couch, or on the carpet of your living room. I love you, and I want to do it right. Romance, maybe some candles and soft music, and I insist on taking you on a date first. We are going to have plenty of time for sloppy and desperate. We only get one first and I want it to mean something. I am willing to wait so I can give that to you because that is what you deserve. Does that sound stupid?” he asked.

I didn’t respond right away, but kissed him again instead. I made sure it was slow this time, trying to replace the burning passion with feeling and love, the wanton desire with gentleness and warmth. He relaxed into it, letting me lead this time. Finally I rested my hand on his cheek and gently pulled away. “No,” I started, “that doesn’t sound stupid at all. That sounds perfect.”

He smiled hugely and softly kissed me again, before taking my hand in his and kissing my fingertips as he pulled away. “Are you sure? You haven’t had the best luck with men up to now,” he pointed out, wrapping his arms around me, and laying us down on the couch, our fingers lazily trailing burning paths on each other’s skin.

“I’m sure. You have been my best friend my whole life. You are the one man I trust to never hurt me, never let me down, always be there when I need you,” I told him.

“Always,” he confirmed, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“Hey, Sven?” I asked him a few minutes later, turning over slightly to face him better.

“Yes, Abs?” he responded.

“I love you, too. I know you just kind of said it, and I am not even sure if you knew what you were saying, or if you meant it, but-” Sven cut off my answer by pressing his lips to mine.

When he pulled away he looked deep into my eyes and simply said, “I love you so much Abby.”

We sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of one another, when suddenly he burst out laughing. “What is so funny?” I asked.

“Our moms are going to be so happy,” he chuckled.

“They really are,” I responded and joined in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As always let me know what you think, and if you want to request a fic my inbox is always open. Thanks for reading!


End file.
